


The Adventure of Stiles and Derek his Mini-Wolf

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-wolf Derek and human Stiles.</p>
<p>Derek is a mini-wolf with a lot of baggage and is damaged beyond belief  but will one Stiles Stilinski be able to heal him.</p>
<p>The road is long and hard for this duo but they will fight it together until the road is cleared of stones and thorns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to forewarn this is not betad I also have never written anything for this fandom before so please be gentle and point out any mistakes and I will fix it.
> 
> Also I wrote this on a bus, and then on another bus and finally my computer and this is what happened so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Stiles had looked in every pet store in Beacon Hills to 4 towns over none of them had the pet that everyone wanted "the mini wolf"

Of course Jackass Whitmore had one his one was named Deucalion and was as arrogant as his owner, oh and he was an an alpha even rarer and more expensive.

His girlfriend and secret genius the girl who would rule the world Lydia Martin also had an Alpha called Aiden he had a twin who was owned by Jackson's best friend Danny his was also an alpha a gift from Jackson his was called Ethan and they all sat on their owners shoulders and acted like they were royalty which technically they were.

Then there was Scott, Stiles best friend and bro from another mother they had been together in their "no mini wolf because we can't afford them"two man club until Scott's asshole dad tried to buy Scott's affection by getting him a mini wolf a beta named Isaac.

It kinda of worked but at the end of it Scott still slammed the door in his fathers face after he shouted at his mom which is not appropriate at all.

So now Stiles was alone in this club and most of all alone in school because as soon as Scott got a mini wolf he joined them in the "I got a mini wolf lets trade secrets and tips" club and as Stiles didn't have a mini wolf he couldn't join and now Scott was starting to gain popularity due to his mini wolf and Stiles was left out in the cold.

After months of begging his dad had finally relented under the rules that Stiles had to look over and care for the mini wolf all by himself and if he didn't his dad would have every right as sheriff to remove him and give him to a different home Stiles agreed and after countless searching in more than 8 different stores he couldn't find a single mini wolf.

He returned to the mall in beacon hills to get some "I feel sorry for myself" curly fries on his way to the food court he saw "Argents Pet Emporium" he decided one last attempt wouldn't hurt so he walked inside.

Inside there were rows of cages filled with all types of pets everything from hamsters to snakes. They had some mini wolf supplies but no mini wolves available.

Stiles was about to leave when he noticed a small cardboard box on a table in the corner the area was slightly colder and darker then the rest of the store.Stiles was a curious kid so he wandered over to the box, seeing no signage to not touch, he opened the lid to see a mini wolf inside.

He was small and kinda of skinny wearing a tiny pair of torn jeans and a baggy purple Henley that looked like it had seen better days and his tail that was all matted was curled up around him trying to offer him a bit of comfort in the empty box, it just had sawdust and hay that the little guy was sleeping on but there was no food or water within the cardboard box. Stiles had a suspicion that this little guy was getting abused, it was then that stiles heard the shop assistant.

"Excuse me sir, please step away that mini wolf is not for sale, he is feral and will be put down later this month, but if you are looking for a mini wolf you could look through the catalogue and pick one and you can pick it up within the next 2 weeks"

Stiles had an feeling that the mini wolf inside the box wasn't feral just unwanted so with that thought in mind he turned around and asked the sale girl

"How much would it be if I was too buy him off of you give him a second chance huh?"

The sale girl looked surprised "He's feral and he is not for sale sir, if you want a mini wolf we can order you in one"

Stiles smiled and held his ground "I don't want any other mini wolf I want him"

The sale assistant pressed her lips in a firm line "It's not for sale"

Behind her a man came out of the back office and spoke up " What's not for sale Sam"

The sale assistant turned around "This young man wants to buy that thing in the box though I've told him repeatedly it's feral he still would like to buy it"

The man looked at Stiles and smiled "Give him to the young man for $20 and for an extra $40 dollars he can buy the complete starter kit for the thing but if anything happens to you because of that thing any injury or you change your mind you will not return it to this store you will deal with it yourself . Does this sound all right to you sir?"

Stiles nearly screamed he was getting a mini wolf for less than the usual price and he would be an idiot for not accepting the offer and get the little guy out of the shop.

"Yes I'll take him and your offer"

Less than 40 minutes later Stiles was walking out with a medium sized starter kit for his mini wolf as well as his very own mini wolf.

After he had placed his mini wolf in the car carefully and then placed the mini wolfs new belongings in the back of his Jeep, he texted two people one his dad to inform him he had a pet and the second to Scott to tell him he finally got a mini wolf and that they could talk later.

Stiles drove home carefully not wanting to disturb the little guy and it was the same when he was bringing the little guy to his room, he briefly left the little guy on his bed in the cardboard box to go and get his new belongings out of the car when he came back he opened the box and decided the little guy need a bath as he was kinda of smelly and he needed to find out the little guys name.

He went to the starter kit and got out the tiny bath and the mini wolf friendly shampoo and a little mini wolf towel which Stiles just cooed at and started to fill the tub with mildly hot water and bubbles because who doesn't like bubbles,once that was done he moved back to the box which he planned on getting rid off as soon as the little guys bath was done and he was moved into his new house.

Stiles gently put his hand into the box and put his hand underneath the little guy, the minute that Stiles did this the wolf curled deeper into himself and started shaking. Stiles was now defiantly sure that this little guy had been abused.

He gently put a hand on his back and started stroking him, the mini wolf tensed but soon relaxed and slowly started to look at Stiles but then would dive back under his tale to hide. Stiles continued to stroke the mini wolf and started to talk to the wolf.

"Hey little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you okay. My name is Stiles and I now look after you and the first thing I would like to do is give you a bath and it would be quite handy if you would let me get you out of those clothes and tell me your name so I don't have to continuously call you little guy though it may be your nickname if that's all right?"

The mini wolf finally looked up at Stiles and stiles was awestruck, the mini wolf had the forest green eyes with streaks of blue and a face that was both handsome and adorable at the same time. The wolf gently moved into a sitting position in stiles hand and kept his tail around him and spoke for the first time in a disused voice to Stiles.

"You my master? Should I call you master Stiles? Please don't hit me for my insolence I don't mean to insult I was just asking. I am sorry"

He his under his tail again and started cowering. Stiles was silently planning how to find out and murder the person who had made this adorable creature so scared but first he took the little cup that came with he kit and filled it with water and handed it to the little wolf who very gently took it and took a couple sips.

"Hey buddy, I'm not your master I'm your friend Stiles and I won't ever hit you because that's cruel and you don't deserve that. I would still like to know your name and I still would like to put you in the bath while its still warm and its got bubbles in and after I can brush your tail get all the nots out hmm?"

The little wolf looked up looking a bit shocked and terrified at the same time and handed the empty cup back to Stiles who refilled it and handed it back to the little wolf,

"My name is Derek and I would like a bath if that offer still stands please?"

Stiles smiled he had a little Derek wolf and he was adorable and all Stiles,

"Of course it still hands all you have to do is ask and I will try to fulfil your needs as best as I can ok buddie"

Derek gave a little half smile which made Stiles heart melt. Stiles gently carried Derek to the table where he had the bath set up complete with two little fluffy towels, Derek proceeded to stand up and grabbed the hem of his shirt blushing furiously, to save the little guy the embarrassment of undressing for the first time in front of him Stiles turned around, 

"Derek buddy, if you need any help getting undressed just ask and I will try not too look too much but if you don't need any help leave your clothes in a pile and hop straight in and when your ready and tell me you are I will help wash you if that's okay with you okay" 

Stiles heard a splash and a quiet "ready" being said and turned around Derek was sitting in the middle of the tub with a light blush covering his upper torso right up to his ears it was adorable. Stiles also noticed how skinny Derek was for a mini wolf he could see the little guys ribs, straight after this bath Stiles was gonna get a mini feast for dinner because that's what his Derek deserved but Stiles still had no idea what status Derek was so he bit the bullet as he reached for the bottle of the shampoo and getting a tiny bit out looked at Derek briefly and started washing his wolfs hair with his index fingers trying not to get any in Derek's eyes.

"Derek I have a question what status are you and don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you okay?"

Derek had tensed briefly but whispered quietly "Alpha"

Stiles was washing out the soap in Derek's hair when Derek said it and went quite at the revelation and then decided to ask the question that had most be playing on his mind as he grabbed the tiny wash cloth and started washing Derek again with his permission which was only a slight nod but it was consent so that's all that mattered to stiles,

"So Derek buddie what happened to you in the Argent's shop and don't worry I'm not gonna harm you if you tell me I promise"

Derek tensed again and quietly began to speak so lowly Stiles could barley hear,

"They would keep me in that box for at least a week with only a little bit of water and some stale food and they wouldn't change any of sawdust or hay for the week that's what happened if I flashed my eyes at them, sometimes on top of that they would shake me in their hand until I got dizzy and when I did get sick they would throw me against a wall and called me things I don't wish to repeat. Once I scratched them and the blonde one I think her name was Kate she picked me up by my tail and then lay me flat against the table and pulled my tail until I was hoarse from screaming then she would put me back into an empty box with no bedding for a couple of days until one of the sale assistants found me and sorted me out. They weren't going to put me down they were going to take me their home and use me I don't know for what. Then you came along and you fought for me though I don't know why I'm not a very attractive wolf it was the reason I never got sold and I was still there on my own"

Stiles by this stage had finished bathing Derek and was vowing to get his father to investigate and shut down the Argent's for life but first he had to smother his little Derek with some old fashioned TLC (Tender Loving Care) , he gently picked up a towel and picked Derek up gently but Quickly putting him in the towel so all that was seen was his head, his feet and the end of his tail that Stiles would sort out later gently he brought Derek to his chest and placed him next to his heartbeat and hugged his little one. Derek was tense and confused for the first couple of minutes but then snuggled into Stiles warmth.

"I promise you Derek, I will have the Argent's shut down for what they did to you and I can tell you, you are by far the most attractive, most sweetest, most adorable and most amazing mini wolf and to those people that didn't buy you they have no idea what there missing and I promise you I'm never letting you go again. Okay"

Stiles felt a small nod on his chest and Derek snuggling impossibly closer to him but Stiles didn't mind if his little man needed comfort then that's what he was gonna get.

After a couple of minutes Stiles pulled back reluctantly he then looked over to where Derek new house was on the floor. It was a two story, two bedroom, one working bathroom,kitchen and sitting room it also had a closet that Stiles would fill with clothes for Derek and it was all carpet and hard wood or lino no sawdust or hay in sight the bed had a small cotton duvet and soft pillows as well for Derek to sleep in it also opened to a back part which served as a back garden with miniature garden and a small seating area as well as a small working fountain to a normal mini-wolf this was common housing and a bit small but after what Stiles just heard it would be a palace to Derek.

He gently looked Derek in the eye who looked him in the eye back too with those gorgeous eyes of his,

"I'm gonna put you in your new house and then I'm gonna leave briefly to get some food and while I'm gone you can get changed and look around your new home but before I do is there anything you need from your old box?"

Derek shook his head and looked a bit timid Stiles gently carried him over to his new home and placed him on the lower floor, he quickly grabbed some clothing and put it on the bed upstairs, he had full access to both floors and he could see Derek looking around in wonderment at the place, Stiles smiled and he grabbed the old box and threw it into the bin it was no longer needed 

"Hey buddy I'm going to go and get some food there some clothes on the bed upstairs for you and you can get changed okay"

Stiles ran downstairs not baring to leave his little one all alone for more than 5 minutes. He grabbed some peanut butter, crackers,chicken and biscuits as well as more water and headed back upstairs as fast as possible. When he walked into his bedroom he could see Derek had changed into the soft tracksuit bottoms and dark blue Henley and the tiny socks he left out and was looking at himself in the small mirror.

Stiles quickly made up Derek meal onto one of the slightly larger plates and also filled a cup with water and put it on the desk he then gently called for Derek, 

"Hey buddy wanna have some food and while your eating I can sort out your tail get it all clean and fluffy again"

Derek came out and let himself be picked up, when he saw the meal in front of him he was shocked

"Is that for me?"

Stiles smiled softly at Derek,

"Of course it is you need to eat if you wanna be big and strong and while your eating can I please sort out your tail for you?"

Derek gave one of his half smiles and nodded slightly sitting down in front of Stiles and his food he gently started picking at the food as Stiles started very gently brushing his tail, both of them sat in silence Stiles enjoying brushing Derek's tail as Derek ate and also knowing no one could hurt this little guy any more while Derek was feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long while.

Shortly after Stiles was done his tail it was now no longer matted but fluffy which Derek marvelled at he tried grooming his tail once and he didn't like the way his hair got stuck in his teeth so he never did it again all this love and attention made Derek sob quietly not wishing to annoy this human who had so kindly given him a new life. Stiles though heard the crying and gently picked up Derek wondering what was wrong with his little man.

In a quiet voice Derek said'

"If your wondering I'm crying because you have given me an amazing place to call home, you have given me clothes and now food, you groomed my tail back to its original state and shown love to a heart which was once absent is now full again thank you"

Stiles lifted his little man up to his face and using his nose nuzzled Derek's tummy, Derek responded by giving stiles a little kiss on the nose and then hugged his cheek.

It was going to be a long road first he had to make sure Derek got healthy, then shut down the Argent's and then introduce Derek to everyone when Derek was ready. Derek may not be the mini wolf that he had been looking for but he was so glad that Derek was the mini wolf he had.

Sometimes the best things in life come in small packages.


	2. Meeting the Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles introduces Derek to Papa Stilinski and Stiles tells Papa about Argent's mistreatment towards Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy. I changed the title when I realised this is gonna be a multiple chapter fic. Also thanks for all your kind words towards the first chapter means a lot.
> 
> Sorry this is short next chapter will be longer
> 
> Note:Mini wolves in my opinion and in this story are about 3 to 4 inches tall for a beta and 4-5 inches tall for a Alpha okay that's what I'm seeing.

Sheriff Stilinski came home quite late to a quiet house which was never a good sign in his opinion especially after his son had bought a mini-wolf so he hung his jacket, put his gun in the safe beside the door and headed upstairs to his sons room.

The sight that greeted him melted his heart. His son was curled up on the bed asleep with his mini-wolf curled up beside him snuggled into Stiles chest and Stiles had a hand on his back to keep a hold of him even as they both slept on dead to the world.

The Sheriff just smiled and placed the comforter around the sleeping pair as best as he could and headed to bed himself introductions could be made in the morning but it was already clear to him that Stiles was going to be a good owner to that little guy.

The next morning Stiles woke up with Derek still curled up beside him asleep and his comforter around them. Derek didn't want to sleep alone last night so of course Stiles relented when Derek asked quietly about maybe him sleeping next to Stiles for a little while they had both fallen asleep pretty quickly, Derek first and then Stiles who gazed adoringly down at Derek for 10 minutes after Derek had fallen asleep before he drifted off as well. Walking up to a mini wolf was something that Stiles had dreamed about for years but seeing Derek beside him safe in sleep was better than dreaming.

Derek started to shift in Stiles arms, Derek slowly blinked awake and then shot into the corner of the bed and hid behind his fluffy tail Stiles was a bit shocked to what had cause such a reaction,

“Derek buddy what's wrong?”

Derek's little head peeking up from over his tail, Stiles was having a hard time not cooing at Derek’s adorableness.

“You said that last night that I could sleep with you for a little while not the whole night. I'm sorry I promise next time I will get up sooner and return to my cage”

Stiles shook his head and gently placed a hand over his wolf gently stroking him trying to calm him down. Stiles made a mental note to get his father to investigate and shut down the Argent's.

“Derek bud, I'm not mad that you slept with me all night I quite enjoyed it and I like waking up with you in my arms okay. You needn't be scared I'm never gonna harm you alright”

Derek merely moved out onto Stiles outstretched hand and curled up Stiles decided it was time for breakfast and gently started moving Derek peeked out from under his tail before putting his head back under. Stiles carefully made his way downstairs after grabbing a little chair and table that Derek could sit on as well as other utensils so he could eat breakfast.

He moved into the kitchen to see his dad up and making a cup of tea. Stiles placed Derek's belongings down on the table and moved Derek gently onto his shoulder where Derek clung onto Stiles hood. The elder Stilinski smiled.

"So Stiles who is this little guy on your shoulder"

Stiles turned around to his dad where he was making a start on breakfast he thought he could feel drool on his hoodie from where Derek was salivating looking at the bacon.

"Dad this is Derek my mini-wolf, he is an Alpha and I got him from the Argent's pet shop at the mall, he was the last one left so I took him home and I'm glad I did"

Stiles at this stage was putting on the bacon and Derek was practically creating a pool of drool just from looking at the bacon. Papa Stilinski was a bit confused to why his son said that he was glad that he had taken Derek out of there.

"First of all Derek is a good strong name for an Alpha and I will judge his character once I get to know him a little second was something wrong with him or the cage that you were glad to get Derek out of there?"

Papa Stilinski was the Sheriff and he did not stand for people who mistreated mini wolves they may be part wolf but they damn well were human also and had their own rights.

Stiles was just putting the final touches to breakfast and Derek had practically created a swimming pool of drool on Stiles shoulder, he made sure to put an extra piece of everything on Derek's plate when he realised that this would be the first proper meal his little man had eaten in a long while. He sat down before he started telling his dad everything that Derek had told him, Stiles could see his dad getting angrier and angrier by the second before he looked over to where Derek was sitting in his little chair looking at the food like it was the greatest thing ever.

The Sheriff was also looking over at the sweet face of his sons mini wolf and the unrivalled joy that was on his face as he bit into the food slightly crying at the joy of having food to eat that wasn't stale or dog food.

Papa Stilinski looked over to his son who was also looking at Derek smiling at the mini wolf as he ate what would be probably the first real meal he has had in years but one thing papa Stilinski could see was how skinny Derek was under his clothing and knew that this was a seriously mistreated mini-wolf.

"Son I promise you I am going to be looking into this and if I can find evidence supporting what Derek has said I will make sure that the Argent's are never allowed near a pet store again and that they never harm a living thing again"

Derek had listened in to the conversation the whole time while eating the most delicious thing he had in a long time,

"You don't believe me sir?"

The Sheriff and Stiles looked shocked that Derek just spoke but the way he had said the words broke the Sheriffs heart,

"Derek I just have to take one look at you to know you have been mistreated and malnourished and I promise my son and myself will do everything we can to make sure your happy here and I do believe you, there have been many cases such as yours and I have learned the signs well, you show all the signs of being a mistreated were and I promise that the person who hurt you will pay"

Derek had moved out of his seat and over to the Sheriffs hand, the Sheriff gently picked up the tiny creature and hugged him close to his chest he could see Stiles in the background taking a photograph on his phone he would get that picture later. They all heard Derek's little voice saying in the sweetest tiniest voice four simple words that made the Sheriff and Stiles melt

"Thank you for everything"

The Sheriff minutely tightened his hold on Derek's little thin body and he had only one thought on his mind

"There going to pay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon hopefully and it will be where Argent's get taken down (maybe). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and spot any mistakes tell me and I will fix it. Comments and Kudos appreciated and till next time goodbye.
> 
> Returns back to their Fortress of Solitude


	3. Storytime is not always a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns something about Derek. The sheriff has news that could change things a little or a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait promise next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)  
> Enjoy this chapter.

The past week had been hectic in the Stilinski household, teaching Derek that it was okay to ask to ask for thing and he could eat as much as he wanted and no one would reprimand him for it. Stiles decided not to take Derek into School with him as he thought it would freak Derek out too much and he was only starting to become less nervous.

The Sheriff department had shut down the Argent's when it was discovered they were experimenting on mini alphas in a secret room down in the basement of their house all mini wolves had been rescued and sent to be healed them into loving homes hopefully. The Argent’s put up a fight when the initial search was done of the house they shot 4 officers luckily non fatally, the whole family was arrested and will be sentenced later in a court of law.

Only two members were released with no charge that was Allison who was friends with Scott and her dad Chris who was the one who sold Derek to Stiles they lived in a separate house and had no genuine idea what was happening in the family home in fact Chris punched his sister in the face when he learned what she did to Derek during his time in the shop.

Kate and her father Gerard would be receiving the worst penalties and because of new laws they were looking at least 15 years in jail with no parole. When Stiles heard this he cheered knowing it was what they deserved.

Stiles was in the house on his own only with Derek to keep him company doing his homework. Derek was leaning precariously on his shoulder and was looking down to Stiles textbook with a confused look on his face.

“Der why are you looking at my book funny?”

Derek leaned back and curled back into his tail a trait that was a safety mechanism for Derek. Stiles waited patiently for his mini wolf to speak

“There is funny things on that page symbols that don’t go together and you look at it like it means sense even though it doesn't”

Stiles smiled he never realised his little wolf couldn't read he wondered did this also mean he couldn't write? Stiles didn't know but decided he would teach Derek how to read and write so he could enjoy the magic that are books.

“Der they mean sense to me because I can read and if you would like I could teach you to read?”

Derek looked up at Stiles and nodded his head slightly but his tail was wagging clearly showing his excitement at the chance of learning how to read. Stiles stood up from his desk and looked over to his bookcase and got down his copy of fairy tales that his mother used to read to him it was a gift from his estranged aunt and instead of classic fairy tale stories the characters had all been gender swapped, they would be the easiest to help Derek learn how to read.

Stiles decided to read to Derek Little Red Riding Hood because he thought it was ironic and he always thought that when he finally got a mini-wolf that the mini-wolf would be the big bad wolf but totally cuddly instead and he would be Red obviously the boy version of little red.

He turned to the page and lowered Derek to the book and pointed his finger to the first line of the page and read to Derek,

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever he went out, the little boy wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called him Little Red Riding Hood.”

“Derek can you read that for me? Don't worry I’ll help you okay.”

Derek opened his mouth and slowly started repeating the sentence with some prompting and help from Stiles. They stayed at it and by the time Derek had reached the end of the story Stiles father had returned home from work.

“Stiles, can you come down please”

Stiles looked down to Derek who was quietly going over the page trying to grasp the words that were on the page so he picked Derek up and put him on his shoulder, Derek let out a little whine but Stiles picked it up and held it up in front of Derek on his shoulder and proceeded to walk down the stairs carefully. The Sheriff just smiled when he saw the sight.

“What you need paps?”

Stiles settled on the couch and placed the book on the couch and then Derek so he could continue reading the book. The Sheriff didn't particularly want to end this happy scene but knew he would have to tell Stiles eventually,

“Son I have some news. Derek will have to go to the station to answer some questions he will also be examined by a doctor both mentally and physically so they can check him over and if they find anything seriously wrong they will take Derek away for a little while so they can have him treated, you will get him back, I am assured of this”

Stiles was now glaring at his father and the Sheriff knew that Derek would not be taken off Stiles without a fight but it may have to happen so that Derek could be treated.

“Derek is not leaving my ownership even for a second its not happening they may check him out but they don't have my consent to send him off too some facility and Derek may be my pet but he still is a creature that can speak and so I will ask him what he thinks about this development and if he disagrees than its settled they aren't taking him off to some facility for god knows how long okay”

The Sheriff nodded knowing there was no point fighting a battle he had already lost.

“Der buddy can you listen to me for a minute?”

Derek seemed reluctant to look at Stiles as he was so enthralled by the words know that he could read it even if he was still having some difficulties,

"Der dad wants you to see a doctor so he can assess your mental and physical condition but if the think your too ill and need treatment there going to take you away from me for a little bit, would you be okay with that?"

With every word Stiles was saying seemed to make Derek sadder and sadder until he was back to hiding under his tail. It too a couple of minutes before he spoke up,

"Your saying you don't want me any more and your going to get this doctor to look at me and see if I could be taken away so you no longer have to deal with me"

By the end of the conversation Derek was nearly crying and Stiles was glaring so hard at his father so hard that if looks could kill his father would be a pile of ash on the ground at that moment in time. Stiles gently put a hand on Derek's back and gently stroked his tail, Derek flinched slightly if it was possible Stiles glare grew harder and he knew that it would have made sure that his father's ashes would be burning though the ground and into the fiery pits of hell. 

"Der, I promise you that I never want you to leave my care this doctor just want to check you over to make sure that there are no lingering problems and if you need help that we can source that and give it to you that all and I promise I will never let them take you until you were ready to be taken and even then it would have to be under your full consent my consent would mean nothing unless it was given by you as well"

Derek looked up from underneath his tail and lifted his arms up, Stiles took him up to his face and let Derek nuzzles his nose against Stiles own nose, once Stiles had lowered him he started to speak,

"I will let this doctor look me over but I don't want to be taken from you and if possible I don't ever want to be taken by you"

Stiles nodded at Derek and then looked to his dad,

"Its settled Derek isn't leaving my care"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all the new episode of Teen Wolf killed me literally and can someone hand an award to Dylan he was amazing in this episode and to "you know who if you have watched the episode" goodbye the show will not be the same without you.
> 
> Secondly: Thanks for reading. Please comment and Kudo and do all that good stuff it brings me great joy to read your comments.
> 
> Thirdly: Next Chapter after the next chapter will be Doctor Visit {Spoiler- It may hurt or may not}
> 
> Lastly: Thank you and good night.


	4. The story Derek read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of little red riding hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no plot none just the story.This was the version I was raised with and love and I thought I might share so you may reread it and enjoy also I will be referencing back to this story again later on in this story so watch out for that and thought you may like some reference to the one I will be referencing off of.

The full story of Little Red Riding Hood that Derek had read,  
Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever he went out, the little boy wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called him Little Red Riding Hood.  
One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked his mother if she could go to visit his grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.  
"That's a good idea," his mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to his grandmother.  
When the basket was ready, the little boy put on his red cloak and kissed his mother goodbye.  
"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," his mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."  
"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful."  
But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, he forgot her promise to his mother. He picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.  
Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that he didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind him...  
Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside him.  
"What are you doing out here, little boy?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.  
"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," Little Red Riding Hood replied.  
Then he realized how late he was and quickly excused himself, rushing down the path to his Grandma's house.  
The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut...  
The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door.  
"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her grandson.  
The wolf let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!  
The wolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears.  
A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.  
"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."  
"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the wolf.  
When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, he could scarcely recognize his Grandmother.  
"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" he asked.  
"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.  
"But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as he edged closer to the bed.  
"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.  
"But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.  
"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.  
"But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood his voice quivering slightly.  
"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little boy.  
Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not his Grandmother, but a hungry wolf.  
He ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as he could.  
A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard his cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.  
He grabbed the wolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece."Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."  
"There, there, child. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you!"  
The woodsman knocked out the wolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer.  
Little Red Riding Hood and his Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved this story as a kid and it was one of the very first fairytales my mum read to me. I think in some ways it was to warn me to not dawdle when I'm out and always be cautious when it comes to strangers I like the meaning in it and it may have a link to the next chapter or not I'm sorta of letting my fingers do the typing.
> 
> Thanks and see you next chapter


	5. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderfulness, here is an extra large chapter for you.  
> Enjoy

The Sheriff booked the appointment for Derek as soon as he got consent from his son. The doctor decided that sooner would be better than later and so booked an appointment for the next morning.

Though the Monday morning was bright Stiles was freaking out a little because he knew that if there was something seriously wrong they would take Derek from him and that wouldn't happen not under Stiles watch.

He had also completely forgotten the fact that he had two weeks off School due to Easter Break so he had two weeks of uninterrupted bonding time with his little bud. He had even told Scott not to come over as he wanted to spend some time bonding with Derek but promised that Scott could see Derek very soon but not yet.

Stiles and Derek left for the Doctors as soon as they were both fed and dressed. Stiles noticed that Derek was even more shut off then usual so Stiles just let him be knowing he was nervous about the appointment. 

Stiles pulled up outside the clinic a couple of minutes early and looked down to Derek who was curled up in his lap he didn't look to good he actually looked like he was going to get sick,

“Derek buddy, I promise that whatever goes on in there I won’t let them do anything to you that you don’t like and they won’t take you away from me okay”

Derek just nodded, Stiles gently picked him up and put him on his shoulder and walked into the clinic, he told the receptionist who he was here to see and she told him to take a seat and that the Doctor would be with him shortly.

Derek at this point was completely petrified so Stiles picked him off his shoulder and placed him into his hand and started stroking Derek to try and calm him, he noticed that any time he went near Derek’s tail he flinched, Stiles realised it must have been damaged and never looked at properly, at that moment Stiles name was called and he was led to an examination room in the back.

A dark skinned man walked out and introduced himself as Dr Deaton and them asked Stiles to place Derek on the table after he placed a towel down, Derek reluctantly got on the table, it was them Dr Deaton spoke up,

“So today Mr Stilinski I’m going to be doing an physical examination on Derek, your father has already filled me in on what happened to Derek but before I start is there anything you have noticed that your father may have not already told me about?”

During Deatons little talk Stiles had begun rubbing Derek gently again to soothe him before stroking Dereks tail a little, Derek still flinched,  
“Yeah there is, I believe that Derek has some damage to his tail as any time I touch it or Derek tries to move it he looks like his is in pain and its sorta of worrying me”

Deaton nodded at Stiles before asking,

“Did Derek tell you all that happened to him while he was in the Argents care or just the short version?”

Stiles contemplated that question and figured that Derek had only told him the short version,

“I think he only told me the short version, Dr”

Deaton come over to the table with a small tray of implements right behind him, Derek started shaking a little when he saw the tray and whimpered when Stiles removed his hand so that Deaton could start the examination.

“Derek, I’m going to be doing an physical examination on you today, what that includes is I’m going to weigh and measure you, I am then going to ask you to do some little task so I can check muscle movement and then I may take a little bit of blood so I can look at what your bloodwork is saying, also I will be trying to get you to shift so we can see what form you take, does that sound alright to you?”

Derek looked up at Deaton and gently nodded his head but asked the Dr,

“If you don’t mind could you please tell me what you're doing before hand and can I stop if I'm not comfortable with the procedure?”

Deaton smiled and nodded,

“Of course I will you can trust me Derek I’m going to try and get you better and if you would like to stop you just give a safeword which I will let you chose”

Derek pondered the safeword question and then said, “Triskele”

Deaton nodded once more “Triskele is your chosen safeword?”

Derek just nodded, Stiles noticed that Derek was starting to look a little less tense than before he had entered the clinic this small talk was making him calmer,

Deaton snapped on a pair of latex gloves and told Derek what he wanted him to do and what procedure he was about to perform,

“Derek, I would like you to take off your shirt,socks and shoes I would like to start by weighing and measuring you if thats okay?I would also like you to tell me your story from the beginning so I know what happened to you throughout your time since you were caught and brought here if that's okay?”

Derek tensed up once again but did as he was asked to by Deaton, Deaton laid his hand down and Derek stepped into it and Deaton carried him to the weighing machine, it was then as Deaton started his procedure that Derek started to tell his story,

“I was born on a Island and there was a colony of us, you call us mini-wolves but we called ourselves werewolves, there were possibly hundred of us living in an area, we lived peacefully until one day a human found us he called over the others and they started to collect us and put us in these boxes, they stepped on our homes,separated us from our family . Males in one box, females in another and children in even smaller boxes them our own. They put us in cars and drove us to these buildings where they sorted us. 

Sorting was where they stripped us naked hosed us down with freezing water and then shoved us back into the boxes naked, shivering and wet. Another human came along and started to put us into separate boxes older males were taken away while the others who are around my age and build were left in this room. 

One by one we were taken out and examined, one of the examiners pulled my tail to see what my reaction was, I gave her none until she pulled it so far that I could feel it being ripped off of my skin that was when I reacted they put needles into me and when they were done they put me into a separate box still naked but I was so tired I just curled up and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning they came again and put all the chosen ones into a crate and then placed us back in a car, we were taken to a noisy place and put on another transport method that I don’t know the name of, we landed hours later by this stage I was starving and dehydrated they had only come twice to offer nourishment to us.

We were herded off the plane and taken to a cold building, that is where we were showcased for the first time naked and submissive, once creatures of high standard brought to lows because of human injustice. We were then auctioned off that was when I was bought by the Argent’s they took me to their house where they clothed me and the other they bought gave us food and warm beds we thought we had been saved, we were wrong. I could smell the evil and the hatred of off them and yet I ignored it hoping that I found a safe place.

I have never been so wrong in my life.

Kate was the main perpetrator that cause harm to me she would mock me and throw me against walls as well as touch places that have never been touched before and shouldn’t be touched unless by a significant other. A couple of days passed and them I was taken to the shop with the others but Kate constantly made sure I was never bought so she could torment me even more when the day had ended.

It was only because her brother who looked after us the best was there that they allowed you to buy me and the reason I haven’t attacked you is because you smell like home and safety and have done nothing but taken care of me since you bought me and for that I’m grateful”

During Derek’s story Deaton had finished his initial examination and had laid Derek back onto the table where Stiles had immediately picked him up and just held Derek close, Deaton just stood back and allowed the two a moment.

Deaton cleared his throat and Stiles placed Derek back onto the table but continued touching Derek to show that he was there.

Deaton asked “Are we ready to continue?” Both parties nodded and Deaton carried out the rest of the procedures all while maintaining small talk with Stiles and Derek.

The examination lasted a little less than an hour and when Deaton was done he pulled out a small needle and asked Derek if it was okay for him to take some blood, Derek took one look at the needle and started to shy away from Deaton.

Stiles picked Derek up and held Derek close after a couple of minutes of Derek breathing in Stiles scent he held out his arm and Deaton swooped in and took some blood, Derek whimpered at the pinch but did not react any other way.

Deaton spoke up once more, “All done, I’m going to run the bloodwork in the lab which should only take about 30 minutes so during that time. I would like to speak of treatments that you may want to avail of for Derek”

Stiles nodded, Derek walked over to Stiles and pulled at his hoodie sleeve where it rested on the table, Stiles looked down to his little wolf,

“Yeah buddy what do you want? 

Derek looked down and took a breath,

“I’m feeling a little sleepy is it okay if I go into your pocket or your hood and have a little rest?”

Stiles looked to Deaton who just nodded so Stiles lifted Derek into his hoodie where he felt Derek curl up and then fell asleep.

“So doc, tell me what you found out about Derek?”

Deaton turned around and was looking at the folder where he had been writing down all his findings throughout the examination.

“Derek is a very damaged mini-wolf, he is over 4 ounces under the healthy weight for an Alpha, his tail has been torn in a total of 20 places and then due to lack of medical care has not healed properly even with their advanced healing also he can’t read or write which many mini-wolves can do, he is going to be quite a challenge to heal both mentally and emotionally.”

Stiles nodded but he then processed what Deaton had said about Derek’s status as a wolf,

“Did you say that Derek was an Alpha? How the hell do you know that? You weren't able to get him to shift”

Deaton smiled, “When I was examining his tail his eyes flashed briefly they were red, the colour of an Alpha Mr Stilinski.”

Stiles was stunned he actually managed to get a super rare Alpha mini-wolf but he was now concerned with Derek's well being,

“What do I do about getting him up to the normal weight limits and helping him settle around other wolves or should I keep him away?”

Deaton left the room and came back moments later with a large book about mini-alpha care and handed it to Stiles,

“The correct mini-wolf feeding diet is in there as well as how to teach Alphas how to interact with wolves that are below them in standing and dealing with other Alphas. You can keep the book because it will help you along this road”

At that moment there was a beeping sound the blood work results had come through, Deaton looked them over before turning back to Stiles,

“Derek blood-work is quite healthy so I think we are done for today but I would request that you set up for another appointment in a month's time you can do that at the reception desk so I can check up to see how you are doing okay?”

Stiles nodded and said his goodbyes to the Dr, he then went to the reception desk and made another appointment. He slowly made his way to his car and gently sat in the driver's seat but didn’t sit back, he slowly drove home and once he made it there, he walked up the stairs, went into his bedroom, slowly reached around and pulled out the heavily sleeping Derek placed him on his pillow turned down the covers of his bed and joined Derek in the land of slumbers. 

They would talk about what happened this morning at a later time now it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until next time.
> 
> BYE 
> 
> Next chapter:Time to talk


	6. Time to Talk........but first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to talk but other stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the delay but I just got off off school so I will write as much as I can, so hope you enjoy this chapter.

Derek awoke and he was back in that bare cage in that white room and he could see the people in the white coats and the blonde woman, who he now knows is called Kate, who is currently torturing another mini wolf a young female that looks to be pregnant. Kate turns around and sees Derek staring out of the bars of his cage, she smiles like a crazed person Derek is still dazed and doesn't understand what he is doing here, he should be with Stiles in his bedroom curled up in his hoodie on his chest safe and sound so what was he doing here it seemed that Kate had that answer,

"Hey there 2846, do you want to know what your doing back here within these walls?Well when that little human of yours found out you were lying about what apparently we did to you, he asked his father to release us and then because he didn't want to own a lying, used and broken mini-wolf he drugged you and sent you back to here and now we are going to continue the fun we once had"

With that Kate roughly grabbed him in her fist and brought him to the table, the other mini-wolf had been taken off to god knows where, Kate left him on the table so Derek looked around the room. The walls of the room were white and dirty cages lined the walls some were inhabited and some were not, along the walls were various implements none of which looked kind to the intended patient, there was plenty of lighting with 4 extra bright lamps above the steel table so the "scientists" could do their exams. 

 

Derek was scared and couldn't understand why Stiles would abandon him again he said he would keep him safe, but he lied and now he was back in hell with this daemon. Kate come back to the table and held him down with just one hand, he started to scream and try to fight back but it was no use Kate had pure and utter control in this situation and when she smiled at him, he knew he was screwed,

"I think it is time to remove those vocal chords of yours, there very annoying and you would be more likable to other potential owners"

With that she brought down the scalpel that was now in her hands and Derek screamed as loud as he could before he lost the ability to do so forever.

 

A couple of hours later Stiles awoke with a start due to the screaming that was now penetrating the once silent and calm room, he glanced at Derek and saw his mini-wolf still sleeping but screaming and shaking but not moving almost like he was being restrained, he then looked at the clock and saw it was 3:45, his dad would be home in less than two hours.

Stiles had no idea what to do it was like they were taking 4 steps forward and 5 steps back but he knew that helping Derek and helping to heal him would not only benefit him as a owner but also Derek's entire life. This was worth it 100% all the way no doubt in Stiles mind.

Stiles gently started to stroke Derek's back, while gently speaking to Derek, Derek slowly started to awake his screaming tampering off to whimpers before soft tears began to fall from the wolfs face. Derek awoke with a start and then as fast of lighting was atop of Stiles and clinging tight to him. 

"I'm so sorry, please never leave me and don't ever send me back to the that are,I promise I will never lie to you"

By the end of the Derek's outburst he was shaking and crying and his claws had made an appearance right into Stiles hand and when Derek saw the blood he started crying even more. Stiles looked at his hand and gently brought his hand put to comfort Derek but Derek flinched away certain Stiles was going to hit him but instead Stiles started rubbing him. Derek was certain that Stiles was tricking him and would punish him later after luring him into a sense of false security only to rip it way from him.

Instead Stiles gently lifted him off and then said "I am going to sort this out in the bathroom and then I'm going to come back and talk about what just happened and the obvious nightmare you just had and then I'm going to feed you and then make dinner for my dad okay?"

Derek nodded and Stiles left the room, the minute he was gone Derek decided to save Stiles the trouble of punishing him for being bad he would do it himself, getting his claws out Derek took his shirt off him so it wouldn't get damaged and started to claw at his own body, every bit of pain he felt would be his penance for hurting his owner. Stiles walked back in to the room and saw Derek tearing at his own skin, he ran over to his bed and gently but securely grabbed Derek's hands and held them in his hands and looked Derek straight into his eyes and said,

"I am not gonna stand by anymore, we are going to talk and we are going to do it right now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time please comment and kudo.
> 
> Thank you and good day
> 
> BYE!!!!


	7. Talking and a shock suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,
> 
> Here is another chapter enjoy

Stiles looked down at the bleeding but already healing mini-wolf he felt like every step forward they took they took another 10 back, whatever happened with the Argent’s and specially Kate had seriously mentally and physically damaged Derek.

Stiles let go of Derek’s hands and climbed onto the bed where he gently lifted the still whimpering and sniffling wolf into his lap, when they were both settled Stiles began to talk,

“You are not going to talk until I’m finished and then you are going to talk and hopefully we can work on your problems together as well as get you sorta of fit to be able to come to school with me, so I can introduce you to my friends and their mini wolves so you can hopefully have some friends your own species and relearn how to act around other mini wolves, nod if you understand,

Stiles looked down at Derek who was still slightly sniffling and was now curled up in Stiles lap with his head resting on Stiles hand, he gave a small movement of his head, permitting the idea of Stiles giving a long spiel on what needed to happen for this to work out,

“First of all if I ever see you hurting yourself again I will personally take you to Deaton and I will make him put little tiny gloves on your hands that will prevent you from harming yourself but still giving you access to doing everyday simple tasks. Secondly if you feel the need to talk then talk to me, I’m not going to throw you around or hit you if you need to talk. Thirdly If you want anything whether it be food,affection, clothing or bathing just ask I won’t mind helping you out. I am your friend, not your owner or your master and I would never want you to feel like you must punish yourself because you hurt me, or miss a meal because I never asked whether you were hungry or not. Do you get that, I have only had you in my life for a short while and yet I already know that I want you around for the future because I really like you Derek and I’m glad that you are my mini-wolf and not some other persons and yeah you have problems don’t we all but I promise there is always a hand ready and willing to guide you through the thick and the thin and I promise that I will try to be that hand because you deserve it Derek more than you will ever know.”

Stiles looked down to where he could feel Derek tugging at his palm, Stiles opened up his palm and Derek crawled into the palm of Stiles hand, he then tugged again indicating he wanted to be brought up to Stiles eye level, which he did there Derek looked into Stiles whiskey brown eyes,

“I’m sorry, I will try harder I promise, I don’t mean to be bold but the only thing I have known since I started interacting with humans is unkindness and cruelty, though you are now showing that some humans have kindness in their hearts and aren’t so mean and I can’t wait to meet your friends and their mini-wolves though the problem is I’m an Alpha so they may not like me for real, as they may feel like they have to be friends with me as their wolves feel the instinct of submitting to me. Though I will try to ask for my needs but I may forget so you may need to remind me and hopefully I can relearn how to be a good little mini-wolf.

Stiles needed to hug Derek and so he did, he held him close, it was then that his phone went off, effectively ruining the moment, Stiles leaned over and answered the phone it was his father,

“Heyo Daddio, What do you need?”

“Hey, I’m coming home soon as another mini wolf was abandoned at the station and I need you to look after her, can you do that?”

“Sure there are two rooms in the house in the cage and I have enough stuff to look after her. Can I ask what her name is?”

“Her name is Laura son”

“Okie Dokie, bring her home and I will look after her, I’m sure Derek won’t mind”

After saying their goodbyes, Stiles looked down at Derek on his chest and said to the mini-wolf,

“We have a she miniwolf to look after for a while but don’t worry you will be still my number one priority I promise”

Derek looked apprehensive but nodded his consent,

“What is her name?”

“My dad said her name is Laura”

Stiles saw Derek’s face completely change. Stiles asked Derek if he was alright and Derek just said shocked,

“I think she could be my sister because my sister was called Laura, she was taken with me and we were separated, I thought she was dead”

Stiles looked shocked and said,

“Oh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps cliffhanger sorry, hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time,
> 
> Good Day and Bye


	8. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Before you read I like to point out,
> 
> 1) Derek and Laura are twins,  
> 2)Laura has suffered at the hands of another abuser,  
> 3)I have no idea what Laura is like so I kinda based her on my older sister as they never tell us on the show what she is like so I just based her on my sister,  
> 4)Sorry for the delay between RL been horrible, accidental deleting of this entire chapter and then rewriting it it took me a while sorry guys back to normal now.

It seemed like years before Stiles was hearing his fathers cruiser pull up outside the house, Derek was pacing nervously around the coffee table that Stiles had placed him on, as his father entered the room, he held a small open top cage that Stiles could see was filled with a large mini-wolf blanket, the sheriff placed the container on the table and Derek immediately walked cautiously over to the container. Stiles held his breath hoping to all the deities that this was Derek sister, he knew that if it was Derek would definitely be happy and may open up more towards Stiles.

Derek hopped into the container as Stiles and the Sheriff looked and cautiously walked over to the blanket covered lump in the corner of the container, when Derek got there he gently pulled down the blankets to reveal a battered, cut and bruised she mini-wolf that was obviously sedated but there was no doubt in Derek's mind that this wasn't his twin sister. He curled up around the smaller form and silently began to cry, that is when Stiles approached,

"Hey Der, I need to wake Laura up and bring her upstairs so she can bathe and I can get some food into her, you can go with her if you know that?"

Derek just nodded and allowed Stiles to touch his sister, he trusted Stiles he wouldn't harm his sister, Stiles gently put his hand under the sedated wolf and gently brought her up to his chest and gently began to stroke her out of her sedation while speaking soft words, when Laura was arousing from her sleep, Stiles put a hand over to Derek, Derek climbed on and Stiles placed him next to Laura he immediately curled up to to her side.

Laura awoke in a fit of panic, claws inserting both into the skin of Stiles hand and Derek’s skin they both winced in pain as the claws dug deep. They both saw Laura inhale a deep gulp of air before she turned around and looked Derek straight in the face.

“Derek?”

Derek looked like he was about to cry, nope Derek was definitely crying no doubt about it,

“Yeah Laura it’s me, you're safe now”

Laura looked up at Stiles and immediately started shaking was it in fear or was she cold, Stiles had no idea all he knew was he didn't like it.

“I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to speak without being spoken to first or ignore your presence you may punish me if you wish”

Stiles wanted to torture and then slowly painfully kill the people that did this brainwashing to the mini-wolves, he also realised that he didn't have one mini-wolf to try and heal but two, Stiles could sense a lot of frustrating moments ahead dealing with his two charges but as he kept repeating in his head like a mantra “it will be worth it in the end”

During his little space out of reality session, Laura had gotten more and more frightened thinking that he was thinking of a punishment for her, Derek was trying to soothe her, telling her that Stiles was a nice person and that he wouldn't harm her but Laura kept shaking her head saying that Derek was lying that he was only saying that so master wouldn't punish him as well. Stiles cleared his throat, both of his new charges looked up at him,

“Laura, your brother speaks the truth, I will never lay a hand on you, why would I do that? what those people did to you is abuse and its not right, but what I am going to do is take us all up stairs, run you a nice warm bath, then I'm going to treat those injuries and then I'm gonna bring you back downstairs and get a warm meal into you, because my dad should be done cooking dinner by that stage, is that okay?”

Stiles dad had disappeared into the kitchen to give some privacy to the reunion taking place within the sitting room and Stiles figured out he was probably making dinner for them. Laura looked up at him with tears in her big brown eyes and gave a small nod, giving her consent to Stiles’s plan.

Stiles gently picked her up along with Derek who he relocated to his shoulder which was becoming Derek's usual spot, Stiles wondered if Laura would take his other shoulder as her seat, he slowly headed up the stairs towards his bedroom first to pick up some clothes for Laura and other bits he would need for her bath time. He then stepped into the bathroom and started filling the sink up with warm water and bubbles for Laura,he then placed his two charges onto the side of the sink where Derek grabbed his sister and hauled her in for a hug, which Laura gladly reciprocated towards her brother.

“So I'm not sure on how you want to do this because your a girl so if you want to stay in your underwear like Derek did the first time I washed him, then you're more than welcome too or we can leave or there's the option where we turn around and you can undress and then dive in so option 1,2 or 3?”

Laura looked hesitant before saying,

“I would like to go for option 3 and afterwards can I have clean underwear and clothes but if you don’t have them that’s fine as well sorry for asking” Stiles sighed it was like dealing with Derek all over again but before Stiles could answer, Derek did,

“Laur Stiles isn't going to hurt you like your old masters, he’s nice and I know that he has stuff for you, I have seen it, please just trust him”

Laura nodded and then politely asked for them to turn around, which they both did after they heard a plop signalling that Laura had entered the water. Derek walked over to the plant and got changed into his swimming trunks and also joined Laura in the bath to help Laura bather before Stiles said anything or even moved

After 15 minutes of intense cuteness and reminding each other that they were both alive and together again, Stiles got them dressed and brought them downstairs where dinner was ready to go as they sat Stiles looked to his father and then the conversation started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and if you are interested I am working on a secondary project still in this fandom and I'm wondering whether or not I should continue it so if you would like too read and comment and I will add the third chapter. It is called A Roman Problem:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1425397/chapters/2996104
> 
> Well till next time, have a nice day,
> 
> BYE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and kudos its like food to me.  
> Also I really like writing this because I can make it as ridiculous as I want so I may create a little sequel if you would like.
> 
> Now I am going to return to my fortress of solitude and peak out to see if I can see any lighted torches and pitchforks coming my way for how bad this is.
> 
> Thanks (scurry away)


End file.
